Elwood Jackson
'Elwood Jackson '''is the main protagonist of the ''Elwood Jackson franchise. ''A weird but very intelligent private detective who is able to solve any case he comes across. He has weird tendencies like making strange hand movements, saying something weird in an important conversation and getting slapped by girls on regular occasions. Despite being weird, he's good at his job and never fails to unfold the truth. Elwood is currently 22 years old and is the fifth born of the Jackson siblings. Biography Elwood is the fifth child of Charles and Janet Jackson (néé Drake). He has four older siblings, named Eliza Jackson, Jim Jackson, Sean Jackson and Natalie Jackson. And he has three younger siblings, named Owen Jackson, Kurt Jackson and Claire Jackson. Not much is known about his youth. Appearance Elwood is dressed as a Blues Brother. With a white t-shirt, a black jacket, black shoes, black tie, black pants, black hat and black sunglasses. He never takes off the disguise apparently, so nobody knows what he looks like underneath. Personality Elwood is a very intelligent individual. But is known for being a bit weird from time to time. He has very weird tendencies, like cutting a bagel with a chainsaw, firing Skully trough the ceiling or flushing him down the toilet. Nontheless Elwood is able to always solve any case he comes across. Relationships James Verger Elwood has a very good relationship with his assistant and best friend James Verger. There relationship is similair to that from Holmes and Watson. Dark Valley Dark Valley is Elwood's archenemy. And thanks to that they have a very complicated relationship. Elwood and Maya hate each other to the bone, and have fought numerous times. But despite that there seems to be a little friendship in this relationship. Maya won't kill Elwood directly, because she knows she is nothing without him. And Elwood thinks the same. Despite being archenemies, they have shown they can work together. Pamela Redbone Pamela Redbone is the woman Elwood loves from the very first sight. A woman who accompanies him on his cases and eventually falls madly in love with him. TAB TAB are good friends of Elwood. His closest friendship is with Gigz, who's AIT assingment was to help Elwood solve his first case, both of them have worked together frequently. Elwood is also close friends with Meph, and both of them can laugh with each other and they know a lot about each other. His friendship with MC Rubix is not fully explored, but they seem to get along. Elwood has a weird friendship with the drummer Skully, he does consider Skully a good friend. But frequently smashes him trough the ceiling or throws away a Twix to get rid of him. Because he apparently annoys him, or this is just another example of Elwood's weird behavior. Naila Irash Naila Irash was Elwood's main love interest during high school. It was known that Naila secretely had a crush on Elwood. And Elwood's feelings about her are later shown. Ilias Strongwood Elwood clearly despises his old classmate Ilias Strongwood with a passion. This is due to Strongwood's disrespect and treatment of woman. And Ilias hates Elwood to, whatever it was because he dared to stand up to him, or because Elwood (apparently) exposed his criminal activities. Zhyrmar There was not much interaction between Elwood and Zhyrmar. But it is shown that Zhyrmar is Elwood's most dangerous enemy yet, and the alien entity had a lot of knowledge of Elwood thanks to Strongwood. Shock-Drop Elwood and Shock are enemies. But originally Shock is TAB's enemy. Nathan Drake Nathan Drake is Elwood's cousin. Elwood Jackson Origin: First Case In Elwood Jackson Origin: First Case. Is Elwood 15 years old and still attending high school. Chronologically is this the first story he appears in. Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark is the first story Elwood makes an appearance in. Memorable quotes "I have the solution" - Elwood before walking away to get something. "No I didn't. Honest... I ran out of gas! I--I had a flat tire! I didn't have enough money for cab fare! My tux didn't come back from the cleaners! An old friend came in from out of town! Someone stole my car! There was an earthquake! A terrible flood! ''Locusts! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!" - Elwood pleading to Naila. " It's 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark... and we're wearing sunglasses" - Elwood before driving off with Bond. "Good God in heaven, Skully, there are just so very many ways for me to say this to you: Never; not in a million years; absolutely not; no way, Jose; no chance, Lance; niet; negatory; mm-mm; nuh-uh; oh-oh; and of course my own personal favorite of all time, man falling off of a cliff -- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!..." Elwood to Skully in Return of the Dark. Trivia Elwood Jackson is based on Sherlock Holmes, and has the same tendencies and behavior as Jack Sparrow, and his look is based on Elwood Blues, which he got his name from. Elwood has 172 unpaid parking tickets. He hates Maya because she apparently destroyed his favorite flip flops. Theme song: The Riddle, Nik Kershaw. '' Elwood Jackson 2.png|Elwood thinking Elwood Jackson.jpg|Elwood Jackson's look Elwood Jackson 3.jpg|Black and white photo of Elwood Elwood singing with TAB.jpg|Elwood singing with TAB Elwood reading.jpg|Elwood reading '' Category:Protagonist Category:Main character Category:TEITD character Category:Jackson family Category:ROTME character Category:NLS character Category:Original series characters Category:LOTG character Category:Second series characters Category:FC character Category:Lord Shockwave Category:ROTD character Category:TGK character